


Among the Daisies

by Destielschild



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, flower!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielschild/pseuds/Destielschild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas takes Dean to see the flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among the Daisies

Dean leaned his head back into the grass. All he could see was an endless field of flowers and _Cas_. He was not a flowery guy for the most part, but Cas had insisted they go to his favorite spot to sit and talk to the bees. Cas was grinning at him, bent over to pick a few more flowers.

"Hey Cas."

"Yes Dean?"

"This is nice."

Cas smiled and went back to work on, was that- it was. Cas was making a _flower crown_.

"What’re you doin’ over there." Dean asked, sitting up a bit to get a better look. Without warning, Cas suddenly plopped the now finished crown onto his head, standing back to admire his work.

"You look cute in a flower crown." Cas replied, grinning again as he sat next to Dean in the flowers.

"Cute? _Cute_? Oh no, Dean Winchester is never cute. Manly as hell yes, cute no.”

"Well then you look ‘manly as hell’ in it." Cas said, using air quotes to emphasize what he was saying.

Dean just smiled proudly at him and adjusted his crown. Leaning over, he ran a hand through Cas’s hair, ruffling it even more than the breeze already had. Sighing, Cas leaned into the touch.

“You know, I used to talk to the bees a lot out here.” A faraway look crept into his eyes that Dean didn’t quite like.

“I’d tell them all about you. How I saved you. How I loved you.” He looked over at Dean then, something soft in his expression, big blue eyes glinting with emotion.

“I would tell them everything about you.”

Dean froze up. “I love you.” He said, words coming easy like he’d been saying them his whole life.

Cas looked happy again, leaning over to gently stroke a bumble bee as it sat on a nearby daisy.

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> From an anonymous prompt on Tumblr, I'm always taking prompts, so if you want to, drop me an ask at https://www.friendlycas.tumblr.com


End file.
